The Sage of Six Paths and the Head Angel
by Raptorcloak
Summary: A full Millenia ago, Hagoromo met Seraphim and begins a friendship with her that'll evolve into their marriage once they overcome a few life obstacles. HagoromoxSeraphim (Head Angel) Read to find out how these two became the couple known today and please review if enjoyed. AU. Flashback story to The Maelstrom and Holy Inquisitor to all subsequent entries.


Hello, everyone and welcome to the final one-on-one pairing of my everlasting **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** series with this story's pairing being the first and only entry not to feature Naruto as the main character. Despite the story title, we'll be taking a look at how Hagoromo met Seraphim the Head Angel in their days growing up and how they became the couple we know from in my other stories.

In terms of continuity, this serves as a prequel beginning from **_The Maelstrom and the Holy Inquisitor_** to all **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** crossovers in the future with this being Seraphim's 2nd and final lemon in the series; having previously been paired with Naruto in **_The Maelstrom and the Head Angel_** before I came up with the original concept of her being Hagoromo's wife and Indra and Asura's birth mother.

As a funny enough bonus, this is one of the few, if not the first, lemons with Hagoromo as the lead although this is centered during his young adult years so it makes more sense.

Finally, this story will reveal why Seraphim fears Kaguya and just what happened between them to make her so scared. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy my 27th tale in the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** universe.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own ** _Naruto_** or **_Queen's Blade._**

 **Notes:** Despite the Infinite Tsukuyomi being active, Kaguya has allowed some of mankind and mammals to be free with wiped memories of her casting the jutsu and neither Momoshiki nor Kinshiki exist in this continuity.

At the start of the story, Hagoromo, Seraphim, and Hamura are in their preteen years.

Seraphim's middle and maiden name are given to her by yours truly.

* * *

 **A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

On a breezy day, young Hagoromo and Hamura sat on a tree enjoying the new grapes straight from the vines. As the brothers enjoyed the ripe fruit, Hagoromo noticed a blonde girl their age trying to scale the tree and looked down to her.

"Would you like some help?" Hagoromo asked the young girl.

"No, I can climb this old tree easily." The girl said as she struggled to climb it and Hagoromo used his chakra to elevate the ground she was standing on. Though incredibly surprised by this, she scaled the tree and sat on a nearby branch.

"As I said, it's all too easy for someone like me." The girl said.

"You boast big for someone who didn't make the climb on her own merit." Hagoromo smiled.

"I could have made it on my own without the ground doing that." The girl, Seraphim, said.

"Then why didn't you?" Hamura teased.

"Didn't feel like it but I shall devour these grapes anyway." Seraphim said.

"Who are you away?" Hagoromo said.

"I am Seraphim." Answered the girl before she plucked a grape from the vine and ate it.

"Seraphim, is it? That's a lovely name but one I've never heard of before." Hagoromo said and she smiled.

"Well, it's unique to me but so is your name, isn't it?" Seraphim said and Hagoromo softly chuckled.

"Indeed, that's true." Hagoromo said while the three sat eating a small amount of grapes and climbing down the tree once they were done.

"That was delicious." Seraphim said before Kaguya appeared nearby.

"Hagoromo, Hamura, come." Said the Rabbit Goddess and either boy appeared at their mother's side before she glanced at Seraphim. Despite her boastful personality, the young girl looked back at Kaguya with a respectful silence and she began to escort her sons back to their compound.

Hagoromo looked back at Seraphim and mouthed farewell to her before she smiled to him. The young girl began walking back home and leaving the Ōtsutsuki family to be.

 _Elsewhere_

Hagoromo sat near the opened panel door and looked in the starry night while Kaguya nursed a cup of tea and Hamura noticed his brother's state of mind.

"Is she on your mind, Elder Brother?" Hamura asked and Hagoromo looked back at his sibling.

"Who are you talking about?" Hagoromo asked.

"That Seraphim girl we met from the grape tree." Hamura said.

"Not in particular. What made you think of her?" Hagoromo said.

"Not in particular, you say?" Hamura smiled.

"Exactly as I said." Hagoromo said with a small blush on his face and Hamura chuckled at this.

A boastful woman, huh? I didn't know she was your type." Hamura teased.

"I never said that, brother." Hagoromo said.

"But you never denied it, either." Hamura teased.

"Now, Hamura, there's no need to tease Hagoromo's taste in girls." Kaguya said as she sat her now-empty cup down.

"Yes, Mother." Hamura said.

"Tell me, Hagoromo; is Seraphim that boastful a person?" Kaguya asked.

"Very much but she's actually quite pleasant from what I can see." Hagoromo said and Kaguya smiled.

"Well, my boys are certainly growing up." Kaguya said while rising from the table and leaving her elder son to continue blushing as Hamura smiled. She looked out the window towards the God Tree shown in the distance, which now served as a graveyard for her past Infinite Tsukuyomi victims such as Tenji and Suzaku along with their forces, and dismissed a temporary thought of all humans being treacherous.

 _The next day_

Hagoromo and Hamura trained in front of their compound with Kaguya watching them before the elder brother feeling a presence nearby. He and Hamura looked outside their compound gate to see Seraphim standing by a tree.

"Hello, Seraphim." Hagoromo said and said girl stepped into clear view before Kaguya appeared in front of her in her usual blinding speed. Seraphim went stiff as the Rabbit Goddess observed her for some time and she nervously looked at the elder woman.

"Seraphim, is it?" Kaguya said.

"Yes, Kaguya-sama?" Seraphim answered while managing not tremble under her icy gaze and said Goddess stopped looking into her eyes before going back to the compound.

"Mother, we've completed our training for the day so may we step out?" Hagoromo asked.

"Do as you please, my sons." Kaguya answered before her sons went outside the compound and greeted Seraphim.

"Good to see you again, Seraphim." Hagoromo said and she spiritedly smiled back at him.

"Are you free for the day?" Seraphim asked.

"Certainly." Hagoromo said and sensing some chemistry between the two, Hamura decided to spend his free time elsewhere. The pair walked throughout the land and stood in front of a lake before skipping stones across it.

Hagoromo picked up a stone and tossed it across the lake until it reached the other end. Despite it being a testament to his strength as an alien/human hybrid, Seraphim smirked at this and picked up a stone.

"I'll bet I can outclass that throw easily." Seraphim said.

"Ah, you boast once again so let's put it to the test." Hagoromo smiled and the blonde chuckled before skipping the stone. While it went an impressive distance, it sank into the water and Hagoromo continue to smile at this before Seraphim looked back at him.

"I'm gonna try that again." Seraphim said as she continually attempted to launch stones across the lake and failed to reach Hagoromo's distance before there were none left.

"Your determination is out of this world." Hagoromo said as he got off the boulder he sat on and Seraphim huffed.

"Those stones were too heavy, anyway." Seraphim petulantly said and Hagoromo smiled.

"Perhaps but the fact you managed to make them skip a good distance shows your sharp accuracy." Hagoromo complimented and Seraphim cast a bold look on her face.

"You can believe that." Seraphim proudly said with the pair hearing a noise behind them and they looked to see massive bear stomping towards them. Hagoromo and Seraphim stepped back and the bear roared as it reared on its hind legs.

"I sincerely hope there are no bear cubs around here." Seraphim said with trepidation and Hagoromo noticed no animal aside from the towering bear present. The bear reared before Hagoromo picked up Seraphim and sprinted across the lake until they reached the other side.

Hagoromo put the amazed Seraphim down as they looked back across the lake to see the bear roar again before beginning to drink. With a mutual nod, they took off running until they reached the nearest paddy field and walked by the working farmers.

"I'm glad you didn't use your powers on the bear but do you ever use your powers to defend yourself from other dangers?" Seraphim asked.

"With this sort of power, I believe using it for weapon-type purposes would only haunt me someday." Hagoromo said.

"Haunt you?" Seraphim asked.

"Indeed, my brother and I both share the sentiment of utilizing our chakra for battle-purposes would only corrupt us." Hagoromo said.

"Your Mother taught you two that logic; did she not?" Seraphim asked.

"That's correct, Seraphim." Hagoromo said as they continued walking until they came across a young couple that smiled at her.

"Greetings to both of you, Mary and Hagoromo-dono." The pair said.

"Mother and Father, meet my new friend." Seraphim said.

"Pleased to meet you in person, Hagoromo-dono." Seraphim's father said.

"Likewise, good sir; it's such an honor to meet an herb doctor." Hagoromo said; easily figuring out that Seraphim's family were travelers from another land since Kaguya, Hamura, and himself were the primary medical attenders in the land with their chakra being able to heal anything.

After more small talk between Hagoromo and Seraphim's parents, they resumed their walk and noticed the sun beginning to set.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Hagoromo said.

"What's that?" Seraphim asked.

"Your true name is Mary?" Hagoromo said and Seraphim only chuckled.

"On the contrary, Mary is my middle name and for some reason or another, Mother and Father have a habit of referring to me by that from time to time." Said girl answered.

"Ah, it's Seraphim Mary Ichiel, is it?" Hagoromo smiled.

"That's the idea of it." Seraphim said as they reached the Ōtsutsuki compound and were greeted by the relatively returned Hamura.

"Welcome back, my sons." Kaguya said with one of her retainers escorting them in.

"Farewell, Seraphim." Hagoromo said.

"Goodbye, Hagoromo. I'll…" Seraphim began to say before Kaguya appeared in front of her in a blur of speed and once again eyed her. The blonde held still as the suspicious mother eyed her and she began wondering if she was truly suspicious or doing this only to unnerve her.

"Farewell, dear child." Kaguya said.

"Goodbye, Kaguya-sama." Seraphim said with a respecting bow before doing an about-face and taking her leave. The Rabbit Goddess stared after the blonde for a while before returning to the compound and looked to see the smile of Hagoromo's face.

Seeing how much Seraphim made Hagoromo, Kaguya looked back where she had been and gave her a tentative stare.

 _Years later_

"This spot never ceases to amaze." The now 19-year old Seraphim said as she and Hagoromo rested their feet in a pond on a sunny day.

"Indeed, it does but today isn't that hot." Hagoromo said.

"Hagoromo is right as rain but this is relaxing nonetheless." A voice said and the young pair looked around to see no one else was around.

"Down here." The voice said again and either person's eyes traveled down to see a toad swimming in the water as it waved to them. Hagoromo and Seraphim stared at the toad before their gazes returned to each other and they were speechless.

"Is this toad actually speaking to us or am I going crazy?" Seraphim asked after a moment.

"On a normal day, I'd say yes to you being crazy but in this case, it seems you're right." Hagoromo spoke.

"Your woman speaks the truth; I am talking to you." The toad spoke.

"Should we capture it?" Seraphim whispered to Hagoromo.

"Perhaps we should learn more about him first." The young sage answered without reaching for his Shakujō from what he had dubbed Truth-Seeking Balls and his Rinnegan activated to inspect the toad. While finding nothing disturbing about the toad, he had never met an animal with a chakra system and this struck his curiosity to no end.

"Who are you?" Hagoromo asked.

"I am Gamamaru and I have come to tell you a prophecy of mine." The toad answered.

"Prophecy? Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Hagoromo smiled.

"Heed this warning well, young one. In the near future, you will face an unthinkable catastrophe from an unruly beast and you will have to make a devastating choice that will determine the world's future." Gamamaru said.

"Unruly beast; such as?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yes, what creature could be so unruly?" Seraphim inquired.

"That I do not know as the knowledge of my prophecies is limited." Gamamaru answered.

"Is that so?" Hagoromo said before he looked to Seraphim and both smiled while subtly nodding.

"Say, can you predict what we're about to do next?" Seraphim smiled before Gamamaru jumped into Hagoromo's palm.

"Capture me, correct?" The toad said.

"You really can see into the future." Hagoromo mused before Gamamaru shot out of his palm and landed back in the pond.

"And now I'm about to escape!" Gamamaru laughed as he swam deeper into the water and shot through it to where Hagoromo lost sight of him. Standing on the water, his Rinnegan scanned around and found the toad had disappeared as he looked back to Seraphim.

"A talking toad. What's next; people with wings?" Seraphim asked and Hagoromo smiled.

"Well, people with horns exist, after all. I don't see why people with wings would be strange next to that." Hagoromo said.

"Speaking of strange, why'd you say I'm crazy on a normal day?" Seraphim asked.

"You're mostly energetic but you're stable most of the time." Hagoromo smiled and Seraphim smiled.

"I'll show you stable!" Seraphim hypocritically said before standing up and wading through the water to where he stood. With her long white skirt trailing in the water behind her, she approached Hagoromo and sprang at him with her hands stretched out like claws.

Catching Seraphim by her waist, Hagoromo spun her around with her arms looping around his neck and she smiled down at him. He stopped to face the blonde beauty as her bright blue eyes stared at his purple dōjutsu ones and he walked her to the surface.

Seraphim's feet touched the ground with her arms still wrapped around Hagoromo's neck and she trailed her white-gloved fingers through his spiked locks. He smiled at her and their eyes closed with their lips closing the distance between them shortly afterward.

The young couple held onto the other and their soft kiss stayed as such while softly caressing. Once some time had passed, Hagoromo and Seraphim parted lips as the former heard footsteps approaching and they looked to see a young demon approach.

"Hagoromo-sama, Seraphim-san, Kaguya-sama has requested your presence." The demon, Werbellia, said with a small blush on her face and the pair smiled at her before unwrapping their arms.

"Thank you, Werbellia." Hagoromo said with the young girl returning to the Ōtsutsuki compound.

"Here they are, Kaguya-sama." Werbellia said before the Rabbit Goddess gently patted the top of her head.

"Thank you, Werbellia, that'll be all." Werbellia said before giving a respectful bow to Seraphim and the Ōtsutsuki brothers as she took her leave. The moment she was out of earshot, Kaguya began explaining she had heard rumors of chaos taking place in distant lands and inquired both Seraphim and her sons' thoughts.

"Actually, Kaguya-sama, a talking toad spoke something of an unruly beast that Hagoromo would have to fight someday. That could have something to do with it." Seraphim answered.

"What's this about a talking toad?" Hamura asked.

"Back at the pond, Seraphim and I were approached by a toad that not only spoke but possessed chakra spoke as if he were some sort of prophet." Hagoromo answered and that caught Kaguya's attention.

"An animal with a chakra system? Elaborate." Kaguya said.

"The toad called himself Gamamaru and he spoke about a prophecy where I would battle an unruly creature and determine the fate of the world at a heavy cost." Hagoromo said.

"What became of the toad?" Hamura asked.

"He escaped to unknown whereabouts before we could ask any more questions." Seraphim said.

"Perhaps he isn't far. Take me to the pond." Kaguya said before the three escorted her to aforementioned area and she used her Byakugan to scan the area to find no trace of Gamamaru from what was described to her. Once she stopped, she instructed them to contact her if they ever met him again and looked to Seraphim.

"Yes, milady?" Seraphim asked.

"While a talking toad may be unusual, it is my belief that his prophecies may prove useful if true but I know I can count on you to help find him." Kaguya said.

"Yes, ma'am." Seraphim smiled and Kaguya gave her a tentative look before returning back to her compound.

"A talking toad? Next you'll be talking about toads the size of mountains." Hamura mused.

"As far as Gamamaru is concerned, I wouldn't be surprised if there actually was something out there existed." Hagoromo said.

"Indeed, meeting him alone makes one wonder what else could exist." Seraphim said.

"Next you'll suggest people with wings will exist." Hamura laughed and Seraphim and Hagoromo cast smiles at his uncanny suggestion. At sundown, Hagoromo and Seraphim patrolled the land and her eyes looked to the sky before looking to the sage.

"You ever wonder why there are only stars at night and nothing in the sky aside from them?" Seraphim asked.

"Do you mean something along the lines of a sun at night or something?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yes." Seraphim said.

"Perhaps it'd be like those stars but share the sun's size." Hagoromo said.

"Definitely so." Seraphim said.

 _Back at the compound_

Kaguya stood outside with the air becoming cold and the sound of a nearby rustle caught her attention before to the entrance. Feeling a sinister presence nearby, her killing intent rocked the earth and her Byakugan activated to see a spider-type creature hiding.

"Show yourself." Kaguya calmly but clearly spoke as the creature approached.

"Kaguya-hime, it is a pleasure to meet you." The spider creature spoke while lowering her head in a bow.

"Are you the creature that's been causing chaos in the nearby lands?" Kaguya inquired with her fierce gaze staying on the creature.

"Yes, Kaguya-hime, I am the Swamp Witch and I bare a warning for you." The insect spoke and Kaguya refused to hear any of her words before forming fists with her hair. She smashed the Swamp Witch's body with one blow and notice that an empty husk remained.

 _"Your sons will turn against you as their father did and Seraphim will lead them astray from your teachings to conquer the world for her taking."_ The Swamp Witch spoke in a telepathic voice.

 _"Rubbish! Show yourself, fiend!"_ Kaguya telepathically shot back and the Swamp Witch sinisterly chuckled.

 _"They are their father's children, after all_ , _and you know from experience that humans will stop at nothing to get what they want. Even your precious attendant Aino couldn't be saved from the treachery of human beings."_ The Swamp Witch sneered before this got under Kaguya's skin enough for the ground to shake for a time and she no longer felt any sign of the magic insect-like creature. Both of her sons returned to the compounded and questioned their mother on what had upset her.

"The Swamp Witch?" Hagoromo said.

"I have a feeling she's somewhere within the lands and both you and your brother will scout the lands. If either of you find her, I give you permission to use all the chakra at your disposal to destroy her." Kaguya said and either of her sons shared an alarmed look from how serious the threat of the Swamp Witch was that she'd betrayed her teachings to never use chakra for weapons.

"Yes, Mother." Hagoromo and Hamura answered.

"One more thing: refrain from telling Seraphim of this." Kaguya said and both men bowed in kind to her before fanning out over the land with their mother worriedly looking on.

 _Later in the week_

"Kaguya-sama, what's happening?" Seraphim asked the Rabbit Goddess and said woman looked to the lands ahead.

"Don't concern yourself, dear." Kaguya said.

"Is there any way I can help?" Seraphim offered.

"Hagoromo and Hamura are on their usual patrols and will return so your assistance isn't necessary." Kaguya said while softly looking at the blonde and Seraphim looked at the Goddess before nodding. Just then, the twins returned and reported to their mother that nothing had been found related to the Swamp Witch.

"She couldn't be very far." Kaguya said before ordering them to scout the land once more and Seraphim worriedly looked after them. She decided to take her leave and went walking through the lands pondering just why Hagoromo and Hamura were being put to work more than usual.

 _"Just what is going on that would make Kaguya-sama so nervous that she'd send them off like that."_ Seraphim thought to herself as she wondered around until she happened upon Hagoromo by sheer coincidence and he began to explain the events to his lover.

"This Swamp Witch creature is to blame?" Seraphim asked.

"Precisely and until we can confirm she's not within the lands, we're to keep searching." Hagoromo said.

"Given the enormity of it all, now I understand why Kaguya-sama was so upset." Seraphim said.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Seraphim. Wherever she might be, we'll find her." Hagoromo said while caressing Seraphim's cheek and she held his hand to her face for a time. After that, Hagoromo resumed his search for the Swamp Witch and even with his Rinnegan; he was unsuccessful with Hamura again coming up empty-handed.

 _Meanwhile_

 _"You'll never find me, Kaguya-hime. I'm closer than you think I am but you'll never stand a chance._ " Snickered the Swamp Witch in a telepathic taunt to Kaguya and the Rabbit Goddess caused the earth to shake in her distress at being unable to find this new threat. She soared into the air and activated her Byakugan before flying around the land herself.

As with her sons, she herself had no luck in finding the Swamp Witch and the Ōtsutsuki family later met to discuss their next course of action.

"Both of you shall leave the land to scout for signs of her." Kaguya said.

"Anywhere specific, Mother?" Hagoromo asked.

"Stay within the continent and return if either of you fail to uncover her whereabouts." Kaguya instructed and while both brothers found this questionable with no leads of her being in the continent, they knew it was best not to question her.

They packed and while Hamura was the first to leave, Hagoromo visited Seraphim one last time.

"I wish you the best of luck, Hagoromo." Seraphim said as she held her fiancé's hands and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, Seraphim." Hagoromo said before the pair shared a tender kiss and the young sage shortly took his leave with his beloved watching him go. Unbeknownst to them, Kaguya stood a distance away from them and slightly narrowed her eyes at Hagoromo not leaving earlier.

 _Two years later_

Kaguya was infuriated to find that neither of her sons had any luck finding The Swamp Witch and she walked from the compound with her sons and Seraphim following her.

"Mother?" Hamura asked.

"There's only one way to put a stop to this." Kaguya said before the ground began quaking and the God Tree began metamorphosing as Hagoromo, Hamura, and Seraphim all shared nervous looks on their faces. With either brother realizing this could only be trouble, they sweated and spoke to Kaguya.

"Kaguya-sama, please tell me that tree changing doesn't have to do with anything terrible." Seraphim said.

"I shall relaunch the Infinite Tsukuyomi and quell the threat of the Swamp Witch once and for all." Kaguya said.

"Mother, you have always told us to never use our powers for drastic purposes like this." Hagoromo said.

"What will enslaving the whole world solve?" Hamura tried to reason.

"There's nothing drastic about this at all; the Swamp Witch shall be vanquished and that'll be the end of her." Kaguya said as the God Tree continued to change and Seraphim softly held the elder woman's hand.

"Kaguya-sama, I'm sure the Swamp Witch is out there but I believe there must be other methods to stop her." Seraphim said.

"Are you suggesting I do nothing?" Kaguya said.

"I'm sure enslaving the world can't be the answer." Seraphim said and while Kaguya would normally have heeded these words, she was too agitated to listen and continued powering the tree.

"Kaguya-sama…" Seraphim began to say before the Rabbit Goddess unleashed a deadly gust of air at Seraphim and both of the Ōtsutsuki brothers. As the blonde fell to the ground, Hagoromo and Hamura landed on their feet as Kaguya stood over the younger woman.

Without so much as word, Kaguya's eyes launched concentrated shockwaves at Seraphim's limbs and obliterated them. She cried out in agony while Kaguya telepathically picked her up and hurled her towards her sons.

"No!" The horrified Hagoromo said as Seraphim flew overhead and he managed to catch her using Banshō Ten'in before holding her in his arms. Seraphim gasped for air as she felt her blood spilling out of her severed limbs and Hagoromo began healing her.

"Seraphim!" Hagoromo said as she frantically gasped and struggled to look at him as Kaguya stood blank-faced.

"Mother, have you gone mad?!" Hamura said.

"You dare stand against me?" Kaguya said.

"How is hurting innocent people protecting anyone?" Hagoromo said as he managed to stop Seraphim from bleeding out just in time and The Swamp Witch's earlier taunt of said blonde turning her sons against her came to mind as her brows burrowed.

"You leave me no choice." Kaguya darkly said as the roots of the God Tree fanned out before the twins' eyes and one branch took Seraphim out of Hagoromo's arms before he tried to retrieve his beloved. He could only watch as his fiancée was encased in roots and Hamura shielded both of them with Truth-Seeking Balls in the form of a dome.

Once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was complete, Kaguya's energy rocked the earth below and the dome shattered before Hagoromo and Hamura looked at her with betrayed glances.

"Mother, don't make us do this." Hagoromo pleaded and with no apparent remorse, Kaguya began merging with the God Tree.

"Hagoromo, Hamura, I shall reclaim both of your chakra and allow you to join your treacherous father." Kaguya said as she finished fusing with the God Tree and became what would be called the Ten-Tails with the beast letting out a deafening roar. Fighting back tears, the twins both formed Shakujō and stood their ground as the Ten-Tails charged.

 ** _*Bright Eyes by Blind Guardian plays*_**

It lashed its closest tail at the pair before they shot back and Hagoromo charged with his Shakujō in hand as Hamura came in from the back. With his Rinnegan powers, Hagoromo fanned his hands out with water shooting into the air from all available sources and the Ten-Tails roared before using its vast power to drain most of the water.

Hamura noticed another set of tails flying his way and spun his Shakujō around as he ran up the closest one before Hagoromo clapped his hands together. The earth began to depart the land as Chibaku Tensei took shape in the form of satellites that he powered with lightning chakra and he spun them around as distractions.

The Ten-Tails roared as it swung its front limbs at the satellites and both brothers landed on a pair of rocks in a nearby ocean. While the satellites fell on top of the beast and merely annoyed it, Hagoromo held out his hand to Hamura and transferred his chakra to him.

"What'll we do now?" Hamura said.

"We'll have to work quickly to get the world out of those roots and as for Mother…" Hagoromo grimly said while looking back at the Ten-Tail charging at them and Hamura gripped his sword. The deity's tails came down at the brothers and they dodged just in time as a tremendous shockwave came their way; leaving the roots undestroyed.

The beast grabbed at them and began powering what would be named a Tailed Beast Bomb before firing at the airborne brothers. With the power of his Preta Path, he absorbed the power as the monster unleashed Tenpenchii and the whole area became a natural disaster.

Hagoromo wielded Bashōsen and combined its wind powers with his senjutsu-enhanced Wind Release to cut through most of the God Tree roots. Seeing them reform, Hagoromo dropped few into the air and swung the Bashōsen with water pouring down onto the Ten Tails as he and Hamura attacked again with the land below being destroyed and molten rock flying about the catastrophic area.

 ** _Later_**

The grueling battle continued with Ten-Tails rearing on its hind legs and letting out a bestial growl as Hagoromo and Hamura flew at it. They touched either side of its head with their Yang and Yin symbols glowing as they cast Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei onto the creature and it letting out the loudest roar it could manage.

As the creature's was forcibly extracted and sealed into Hagoromo, it shrank and temporarily reverted into Kaguya's diminished form before being covered by the earth below. Hagoromo cast the growing gravitational sphere into the air and it ascended into space where it became a bright white color akin to Kaguya's hair.

Hagoromo and Hamura looked at the sphere becoming the size of a planet and the night was lit by the light rays traveling down onto the earth. The twins looked to see the Infinite Tsukuyomi being undone as people were set free and Hagoromo looked down to see Seraphim's unconscious face being revealed.

Flying down to her, he held her upright and a calm expression gathered on his face while finding her arms and legs had been returned. Seraphim's eyes slowly opened and she quickly looked around before fearfully jumping to her feet as she spun around.

"Seraphim, don't strain yourself." Hagoromo cautioned as she finally noticed Kaguya's absence.

"Where's Lady Kaguya?" Seraphim asked before Hagoromo gestured to the newly formed moon and explained his mother's sealing to her as Hamura checked on the other residents freed from the roots. The blonde stood looking at the moon with a despondent look on her face and Hagoromo gently took her shoulder before she buried her face in his heart.

He held his sad fiancée close as she did the same and he looked back to the moon with a grieved face of his own. While he had no other choice of defeating Kaguya, his disheartened expression stayed as he knew that none of them would ever truly recover from her betrayal and he held her close.

Unbeknownst to them, the Swamp Witch, who been hiding in a different continent and had scouted the land through a magic replica of herself, watched this from her crystal ball. With her plan to drive Kaguya mad having succeeded, she could now go about her plans and formed pink slime on a nearby black web.

"I believe I shall call you Melona." The Swamp Witch said as the slime developed bunny ears and what she, Hagoromo, nor anyone else noticed was some black substance on the ground where the Ten-Tails had been earlier. The substance rose before looking to Hagoromo and Hamura and slid into the cracks of the ground unnoticed.

 ** _Weeks later_**

Seraphim sat on Hagoromo's bed with her legs curled to her chest and said sage looked at her with a sympathetic expression. Since Kaguya had been sealed, she hadn't gained a good amount of sleep and she'd either suffer hallucinations or nightmares about the Rabbit Goddess each time she did.

Hagoromo held his hand out to Seraphim and she looked at him after a while. With the gentle smile on his face, she took it and he lead her outside to the pond where they had met Gamamaru.

Seraphim rested her head against Hagoromo's shoulder and he caressed her cheek as their feet rested in the water. Despite the solemn look on her face, being outside helped take her mind off Kaguya and she began to speak.

"Hagoromo?" Seraphim said.

"Yes?" The Sage responded.

"How do you manage not sleeping?" Seraphim asked.

"I suppose being the host for this Ten-Tailed Monster comes with having most of Mother's power in me." Hagoromo explained.

"I'll say. Does it bother you at all?" Seraphim asked.

"Come to think of it, not in the least." Hagoromo answered.

"Are there any major changes in you from having the creature sealed within?" Seraphim asked.

"Aside from the fact I'm now able to go without sleep and suffer no weariness; my powers are now on an entirely different level than they were before." Hagoromo admitted and Seraphim's face cast an interested look.

"With those Sage powers of yours, can you read minds?" Seraphim chuckled.

"Perhaps." Hagoromo answered with a good-natured look on his face and the couple continued to chat at the pond for several weeks until she got better from her trauma. Though Hagoromo knew she would likely never recover from Kaguya's betrayal, he was glad that Seraphim was her usual self again.

 _Not many days onward_

The recently wed Hagoromo and Seraphim were being bid farewell by Hamura, who decided to go to the moon to both study and guard it from any potential danger with some of his followers.

"Goodbye, Brother." Hamura said with the elder twin saying likewise.

"So long, Brother." Seraphim smiled as she bid Hamura farewell and once he agreed to stay in touch with them, Hagoromo teleported him to the moon. The pair returned to the Ōtsutsuki compound and watched the sun until it became night.

Seraphim finished bathing and donned a silk white kimono before heading to Hagoromo's bedroom. She found him waiting on the bed and he arose from it while wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Her sky-colored eyes looked into his purple rippled ones before their eyes closed and their lips were sealed together. Seraphim ran her fingers through Hagoromo's hair until her finger played with his braided lock and his fingers trailed through her golden locks.

Without opening their eyes or undoing their arms, they dropped to their knees atop their futon and Seraphim ended up beneath Hagoromo. He snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished with their lips separating to lick the other.

The blonde's bosom squished against Hagoromo's chest as she held him close to her and he tenderly caressed her cheek as her face became flushed. Seraphim traced his horns before running her hands down his back muscles with their lips slowly separating and he unframed her face before resting his palms on her bust of 96 cm.

Seraphim's eyes shimmered as Hagoromo's hands tenderly caressed and groped her flesh with his fingers sinking into the pliable orbs. The blonde's crystalline purring was music to the young Sage's ears as he alternated between kneading them in circular motions and pressing them against the other.

Once they were squeezed against the other, Hagoromo brushed his tongue against Seraphim's throat and licked his way down to her awaiting buds. She felt him licking her tits and he groaned from his manhood growing stiff in response to this.

While his most of his fingers toyed with her breasts, he gripped her nipples with both sets of his index fingers and thumbs. Inspired by how cows were milked, he tweaked the pink assets while gently pulling them upright and licking at the undersides of her bosom.

Seraphim's eyes sparkled in response as Hagoromo teased her cans until she lactated and Hagoromo smiled as her breastmilk shot a small distance from her bulb. He again brushed his tongue on her tit as it leaked milk profusely and marveled at the taste.

Opening his mouth, he planted it on Seraphim's can and drank from it as the taste of her milk flowed onto his taste buds. Still palming the other mound and teasing it excessively, Seraphim mewled at him tasting her lactation until his lips moved to the other before gulping the creamy fluid.

She held his head to her breast and loudly moaned from her tit being suckled while her womanhood became soaked with arousal. The Sage of Six Paths noticed his wife's legs moving with arousal and this gave her the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck.

After a swift change of position, Seraphim faced Hagoromo's erection and he faced her entrance as they began admiring the other's genital regions. The sage made the first move by brushing his fingers on her entrance and Seraphim purred as his growth as encased in her breasts.

Seraphim got an idea and began rubbing her flesh together on his hilt while his fingers traced went after her labia for a time. She listened to her husband's pleased moaning and concentrated on rubbing her breasts on his member before he began to thrust into her ample valley.

Her bosom bobbed and heaved on his glory at a rhythmic pace and she smiled at his speed before a cry sounded from feeling his tongue licking into her moist tunnels. Hagoromo's tongue swayed and wagged about inside of Seraphim's womanhood as he tasted her arousal.

In response, she eyed the pre-cum appearing on the tip and moved her head closer as she gave it a slow lick. Hearing his muffled moan was all she needed to know how much this pleased him before she took it a step forward by opening her mouth and engulfing his bulge as much as she could manage.

Seraphim swung her keister about as Hagoromo tasted her insides and his fingers moved about her clit and folds. He sent his hardness into his wife's mouth as she sucked him off and stirred her tongue around his foreskin.

Hagoromo's thrust allowed Seraphim's impressive bust to bounce and heave on his stiffness while she tasted him. The Ōtsutsuki couple mutually moaned from pleasing the other and felt their orgasms approaching while the sage's fingers rubbing on the blonde's clit the entire position.

She groaned as he swelled within her mouth as semen gathered in his hilt from his balls rising within his genital pouch from the simulation and Seraphim knew it was only a matter of time for her as well. The pair couldn't be more right as his thick substance sprayed the inside of her mouth as her orgasmic drained from her warmth onto Hagoromo's tongue and either being eagerly tasted the other's release.

Spittle and semen ran down Hagoromo's manhood and testicles as Seraphim slowly drank it in order to savor the taste. She opened her mouth and licked her cum-stained lips before looking back at her beloved.

Once again shifting their position, Hagoromo sat on his knees while Seraphim placed herself in his lap with her feet on either side of him while her hands rested on his shoulders. She ran her hand underneath his goatee and looked into his eyes as she moved her pussy closer to his length.

With his left hand resting on her derriere, he brushed his fingers through her hair while she softly smiled at him and welcomed his growth into her fiery tunnels. Her face become twice as flushed as her virginity was forever lost and her walls were expanded to take him in as far as he could go.

Despite his great size, she managed to fit his entire glory within her wetness and she wrapped her arms around his neck before placing her head over his shoulder. Both husband and wife thrust against the other mere moments later and Seraphim's breasts squished against Hagoromo's chest for her duration of riding him.

Seraphim rocked against Hagoromo as he thrust his length into her wetness and she sent her walls down it in sync. She loudly moaned from his powerful speed as her walls were rapidly pummeled by his erection and Hagoromo kept his beloved seated by holding onto her cheeks as his lap smacked into them and she began nibbling on his neck.

Hagoromo moaned as he felt Seraphim's womanhood sucking in his member as he sped into her and despite thrusting down against him, she managed to stay in place thanks to her arms locked around him. The moonlight shined on them through the window and he listened to her melodious mewls with her quaking bosom pressing into him.

Seraphim kept at nibbling him until it became licking and she managed to form a hickey on him. She slightly leaned back and her lactating breasts now soared into the air in accordance with her movements.

He took one hand of her peach and used it to caress her flesh as he licked the top of her can. Seraphim continued to hold onto him as his groin surged upright and his hardness crashed against her walls as she became tighter on him.

She moved her hand to his forehead and traced his closest horn before doing the same with his goatee until she framed his cheek. Their lips softly pressed together while her milk lactated from her tits onto his pectoral regions and ran down his abdomen.

The pair groaned as they worked their hips together and their eyes were now shut as their tongues wrestled between their lips. Her eyes watered as she rode him with his swelling inside of her narrowing warmth and it shortly started vibrating.

Knowing what this meant, Seraphim placed her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his locks as the orgasm grew closer. Saliva mixed as tongues clashed and moans sounded through their lips.

As the semen collected from his swinging testicles into his thick glory, his foreskin pounded on her scorching walls and rubbed against them as their kiss came to an end. She placed her head over his shoulder once more and tightly gripped him as he rose.

Her legs locked around his waist and this allowed his glory to travel farther into her depths as her hips bucked. With his hands still on her cheeks for balance, her nails began digging into his backside as he held onto him and her toes curled.

Seraphim's eyes squeezed shut as Hagoromo's manhood thrashed about inside of her core and struck against her womb multiple times. What neither of them noticed was a white light beginning to glow within her wetness as he pounded into her and he groaned from her constricting innards.

Hagoromo's hips jetted forward with his cock flying into her folds and both let out the loudest orgasmic moans they could with his cum flooding her uterus the minute she wrapped around him. Just then, the light from within Seraphim's wetness brightly shined during her orgasm and three wings sprouted out of her back on either side.

The light brightly shined outside and rejuvenated any patch of barren dirt into a lush green area with the grape tree, for example, flourishing. Despite the bright light, she didn't notice it and her eyes slowly opened to observe her new wings.

"Where do you figure these came from?" Seraphim panted as Hagoromo freed his cock from her walls.

"Unless that's a reaction to my Sage powers, I'm afraid I haven't an answer." Hagoromo said and Seraphim managed to flap her wings enough for her feet to leave the ground. While floating, she turned around and presented her cum-dripping folds to him.

"There may be all sorts of possibilities with these wings…" Seraphim said with Hagoromo's erection being returned to her wetness and she maintained her position in the air with her breasts swinging in the air. She arched her back and he took hold of her lactating bosom while it shook into the air.

Seraphim's face remained flushed as her tunnels were thrust into and she kept her wings beating at a light beat to stay off the floor and she purred from her husband's fingers kneading her flesh. She rut her hips and drove her caverns onto his accelerating rod with her derriere again being struck against by his lap.

Thanks to her wings flapping, most of the sweat on both she and Hagoromo began to vanish as they were cooled off by the gentle current and he leaned forward to lick her nape in the same nature she had done earlier. Loudly mewling, Seraphim's sky-colored eyes went from shimmering to dark in her lust-addled mindset as her walls were slammed into and a lewd expression overtook her normally serene face.

The sage's hand traveled down to her clit and rubbed against it with his fingers before she wailed lustfully. He smiled at this while his solid pistons went on and knew he wouldn't have to wait long for her orgasm to occur.

Hagoromo groaned as semen again started collecting into his hilt and Seraphim held his hands to her chest and clit as tears fell from her eyes. She was completely astounded by his pleasuring techniques and she finally turned her head to kiss him.

With tongues reuniting for a licking clash, both of their eyes shutting and the only sound going through their ears being that of their loud moaning. Hagoromo's swelling continued into Seraphim's warmth until her walls once again wrapped around him and squeezed his seeds out in the process.

Their mixed release sprayed from her folds and practically rained onto the floor as Seraphim, still managing to stay afloat, panted and reveled in her orgasm. Hagoromo's hands shifted to the underside of her legs and lowered her as their blended stream ceased.

"How about one last time?" Seraphim and Hagoromo asked the other at the same time before smiling. He removed himself and rested on the floor as his wife straddled him before sliding down his awaiting glory.

Shaking and rolling her hips forward, she leaned forward to where Hagoromo could take hold of her breasts and squeezed them. He licked at her lactating tits and enjoyed the creamy fluid as he drew more of it from her swaying mammaries.

Seraphim's darkened eyes continue to water as she thrust down onto his manhood with his crotch flying upright and her milk was drank by him. He squeezed her opposing tit forward as milk sprayed from it and she once more traced his horns before settling on his goatee.

Hagoromo groaned as she brought her hips down onto him and his crotch lunged at hers as he opened his mouth. With his hands staying on her breasts, he slightly arose and resealed his lips with the blonde's as she caressed his cheek.

Their synced movements never found any fault as all six of Seraphim's wings continue to lightly flap and keep them cool for the most part. The married pair became completely bound to their lust as the only image passing through either of their minds was that of their crotches warring and his cock ramming into her aroused crevice while she rode him.

Feverishly blushing, Seraphim's lips broke away from his at the realization of yet another shared release approaching and the sensation caused her darkened eyes to roll back into her skull as he resumed drinking her lactation for the rest of their positon until their cum showered out of her.

Either person became stiff before Seraphim rested against Hagoromo and he tenderly stroked the base of her closest wing as her smile widened. Still bathed in the moonlight, the only sound between them for the rest of the night was their content breathing and this peaceful moment lasted until slumber hit the world's newest angel.

 _Some months later_

A traveling Hagoromo came across a group of people surrounding an elderly man lying on the ground and he approached the crowd with his Shakujō in hand.

"What has happened here?" Hagoromo asked.

"This man has suddenly collapsed and there's no telling if a doctor is nearby or not. At this rate…" One person in the crowd grimly said and Hagoromo walked over to the man before helping him upright. The man looked at Hagoromo as he placed his hand on his heart and applied chakra to it.

As the man quickly healed to where he could sit up, no one in the crowd noticed Seraphim fly overhead and she raised her arms into the air while placing her feet together where the light between her lights until it became as bright as the sun overhead. Once the light hit the land before, it stayed like so until the power came to an end and Seraphim flew to the ground unnoticed before walking towards the group.

"How do you feel now?" Hagoromo asked and the old man stood before flexing with an amazed smile and he looked to see Seraphim hand him a cup of water.

"I feel wonderful! It's as if I've gained a whole new body!" The elder laughed.

"Then, keep your strength up." Seraphim said as he accepted the water.

"How'd you get the water so fast?" One person in the crowd asked.

"My wife Seraphim and I are experienced healers that frequently travel so this is nothing new to us." Hagoromo explained.

"Then, you are the Sage of Six Paths and Lady Mary?" Another being in the crowd asked.

"The one in the same though addressing me as Seraphim would be swell, too." Seraphim explained as the man finished the water and she recommended that he find a place to rest. After conversing with the group on his Ninshu powers, Hagoromo gained their respect enough for them to adopt his creed and follow him with none of them noticing a young Wild Elf with green hair watching Seraphim.

 _"Hmm…I never thought another woman would fluster me like this."_ The young elf, Echidna, thought to herself with a smile at the blonde.

 _Later_

"Come and get it." Seraphim said to the young creatures Hagoromo had not long ago created as she sat down a saucer of milk and the visiting Werbellia helped her guide them to it. The creatures, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki and Kurama respectfully gathered and all started drinking from it.

Seraphim, Hagoromo, and Werbellia, all watched them drink from the saucer and the blonde noticed Kurama and Shukaku shoving against the other as they drank.

"Now, Kurama, Shukaku, there's plenty to go around so no need to fight." Seraphim sweetly said to the kit and Tanuki as they looked back at her and cast rivaling stares at the other before returning to drinking the milk.

"With the qualities this milk comes with, they'll be fully grown and healthy before we know it." Hagoromo said as he looked down at his creations.

"Where did this milk come from, again?" Werbellia asked and Seraphim smiled.

"Trade secret, dear." Seraphim smiled and Werbellia only shrugged her shoulders before her eyes returned to the small Tailed Beasts while smiling at them. Hagoromo later watched the twin moons in the sky and both his sons Indra and Asura joined him.

While Indra and Asura took more after their maternal grandparents in terms of appearance, there was no denying that either boy had their respective parent's personality; the elder boy having his father's composed air and his younger sibling having the boldness his mother possessed.

Hagoromo picked up Indra and placed him on his shoulder while Seraphim stood behind Asura. She scooped him up and held him in her arms as the Ōtsutsuki family stood looking at the moons in peace.

* * *

I would have finished this days ago if my stupid allergies hadn't left me miserable and bed-ridden but here's the story anyhow. Many of you wanted to know what happened between Seraphim and Kaguya that left our Head Angel scarred even in the millennia gap of time and now you know.

Since the events of this story were too long to be described in a simple wordy explanation, I made it a story and hopefully you like it. Contrary to what Seraphim believes, her original Holy Pose occurred the first time she had sex with Hagoromo and there's the secret behind that power; it's just her orgasm happening through anyone else using Holy Pose powers with Holy Milk most likely being the breastmilk of angels.

This story also explains the animosity that Kaguya has towards the Swamp Witch and given this is a flashback story; she suffers no punishment for manipulating the Rabbit Goddess into madness until her encounters with Naruto seen in other stories and perhaps future ones as well.

For Seraphim, I had her behave like Nanael did in her childhood to sort of explain why she isn't hard on said angel as she should be; stemming from having faith that she'll mature out of it like she did and having a mixture of Indra and Asura's personalities in her young adult years. Of course, we know Seraphim wasn't obnoxious compared to Nanael and certainly not taking advantage of anyone.

In case you guessed it, yes, the Grape Tree is the same one seen in Heaven and now you know why it means so much to Seraphim that she gets upset when someone tries to steal from it.

Another funny twist is Seraphim inadvertently being the reason Echidna has a thing for women and I apologize if you found the Ōtsutsuki fight was too short since I couldn't think of much to do with it. As for the twin moons, you'll remember that the **_Queen's Blade_** universe has two sets of moons and why Hagoromo made another one is anyone's guess.

With this being the final one-on-one pairing of the **_Naruto/Queen's Blade_** stories, what's to look forward to in the future?

Well, to celebrate the 30 story milestone of this series, Naruto will be in a foursome with Claudette, Leina, and Elina in her first lemon though in my honest opinion, I always thought that people would have chosen NarutoxLeinaxTomoe or NarutoxNanaelxMelpha as the stories used but whatever.

You'll also see characters I haven't used in my other stories such as Ymir and Eilin (they'll just be busty dwarves like Ruu-Ruu is in my current **_Kuroinu_** tale), Nanael and perhaps some of the **_Grimoire_** girls if I can think of anything since I know you guys would like to see Seiten (I promise I'll try to come up with something).

Since we all know what'll happen to Indra and Asura, I decided to end the story on a happy note.

Though the only character I'm not at all interested in is Huit (Yuit), I won't rule her out since I'm not a fan of hers in the least and what else is there?

By now, most of you know that the **_Queen's Blade_** series is about be rebooted as _**Queen's Blade Unlimited**_ and I can now safely say that the first season, **_Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin,_** is my favorite one since the second half of this crossover series will be made in a similar effect where Naruto and whatever set of girls he's paired with usually travel somewhere.

However, there will be twice the action and of course, twice the Ecchi and sex. In fact, don't be surprised if one of the stories starts off with Naruto having sex with one of the girls and he'll be reuniting with Leina and Risty in the next story as I work nonstop on this series until I reach the milestone.

So, enjoy this flashback and are you guys excited at the idea of getting to see all of Nanael, Elina, Irma, Ymir, and Eilin in future lemons? Let me know in the reviews only if you enjoyed this story and I'll catch you later.


End file.
